


Baby in a box

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, alkoholismus, perníčky, tradice, týrání dítěte, vzpomínky na zavražděnou, vánoce
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Každý rok na Vánoce chce Harry slyšet příběh o tom, jak se dostal do Tkalcovské uličky.... v krabici.<br/>Překlad povídky od Sita_Z. Přeloženo se souhlasem autorky, ale originál už není na netu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kapitola první

Zlatý lektvar probublával a blížil se k varu. Kousky rozdrcených cesmínových bobulí vířily v kypící tekutině, maličké červené skvrnky uvnitř medově zbarveného víru. Pokud jeho výpočty byly správné, tak v kombinaci s lahvičkou Stálepříjemného lektvaru a špetkou skřítčího prášku by znásobily účinek koeficientem 2,5. Obvykle se ve svých výpočtech nemýlil, ale jak každý mistr lektvarů věděl, magie se projevuje při vaření, ne v teorii.

Snape se natáhl pro své krystalové míchadlo (velikost 5, růžový opál), ponořil ho do lektvaru pod úhlem přesně 70 stupňů a začal míchat. Čtyřikrát po směru hodinových ručiček, šestkrát proti směru a pak zase třikrát po směru. Z kotlíku se vyvalil oblak vůně, která byla dost silná na to, aby ho donutila škubnout nosem, nebyla však však neočekávaná nebo nežádoucí. Jeho lektvar se dostal do slučovací fáze, kdy každá přísada uvolnila svou magickou sílu a reagovala s látkami okolo sebe. To obvykle vedlo k nějakému druhu změny, která se mohla projevit vůní, zvukem, nebo dokonce nějakými nepřirozenými projevy. Snape cítil, jak magie z lektvaru prochází jeho pažemi a brní mu pod kůží. Tento pocit byl u každého lektvaru jiný. Některé temné lektvary dokonce požadovaly bolest, aby dosáhly své úplné účinnosti. Ne však tahle jemná směs, mírné šimrání bylo všecko, co způsobovala.

Když pocit ustoupil, zvedl míchadlo a opatrně ho položil do držáku. Teď už potřeboval lektvar jen dva dny udržovat na mírném ohni, aby byl hotov. A pokud jde o testovací fázi....

„Severusi?“

Snape ztlumil oheň a otočil se. Osoba stojící ve dveřích nebyla neočekávaná, nebo dokonce nevítaná, i když doufal, že po dokončení svého malého experimentu stihne ještě začít další várku Opilcova snadného rána. Poptávka v tomto ročním období byla vysoká.

„Severusi, hvězdy už mám, ale spadla mi jedna zlatonka, co měla na sobě strašnou spoustu čokolády a ta je teď na koberečku před sporákem a nemůžu ji oddělat. Trochu jsem do ní šlápnul, ale ne moc, a stejně jsou to moje starý ponožky!“

To všechno bylo řečeno tak rychle, že zachytil sotva polovinu slov, ale čokoládou pokrytý šestiletý chlapec stojící před ním byl pro něj dostatečným vysvětlením.

„Neříkal jsem ti, abys zůstal v kuchyni u stolu?“

„Ano, a to jsem taky zůstal, ale potřeboval jsem víc zelené polevy a ta byla na pultě.“

Snape se neptal, proč chlapec nenechal perníčky u stolu, léta zkušeností ho naučila, že s logikou se daleko nedostane, obzvláště u mladého Harryho Pottera. Za chlapcovými zády se táhla cestička z čokoládových stop až dolů do sklepa.

„Proč sis nesundal ponožky, než jsi šel sem dolů za mnou?“

Chlapec se otočil a překvapeně zíral na čokoládové šlápoty. „Ach!“

„Ano, ach“ povzdechnul si Snape. „Sundej si je a nech je tady, dám je později do prádla. V koši u schodů je čistý pár. Počkej!“ Chytil chlapce kolem pasu, než stačil odběhnout. „Vždyť tu čokoládu znovu všude rozšlapeš. Tergeo!“

Stopy zmizely a Snape nechal chlapce jít. Jak sledoval Harryho úprk po schodech, znovu žasnul nad chlapcovou neutuchající energií. Ráno strávili v Příčné ulici a Harry byl venku skoro celé odpoledne, létal na koštěti kolem zahrady, ale vypadal, že je ještě čilejší než obvykle. Snape, naproti tomu, by vůbec nepohrdnul pěkným zdřímnutím před krbem.

Následoval chlapce nahoru po schodech do kuchyně. Byla malá, to ano, ale zažraná špína a mastnota ze dnů Snapeova dětství byla pryč. Stále ho čas od času překvapovalo, jak důkladný úklid a generální oprava dům v Tkalcovské ulici změnily. Tobias ve svém domě nedovolil magii a Eileen odmítla uklízet po mudlovském způsobu a Snapeův otec by se samozřejmě nesnížil k ženské práci. Špína a prach převzaly vládu nad domácností, ale po dlouhém dni v práci (nebo v hospodě) na tom ani Eileen ani Tobiasovi příliš nezáleželo. Takže Snape si nikdy nedokázal tenhle dům představit jako skutečně vonící čistotou.

Čistý, samozřejmě, tak docela neplatilo o kuchyni po Harryho nehodě s čokoládou. Snape nemusel být mistr detektiv, aby si přečetl příběh, který mu vyprávěly tmavé otisky a šlápoty. Byl zde spáchán hrůzný zločin a obětí byl kuchyňský kobereček, dvě utěrky a něco, co vypadalo jako pár litrů čokolády.

„Můžeš to začarovat, aby se to vyčistilo?“ zeptal se Harry bez větší naděje, pokud šlo o koberec.

„Je to velmi nepravděpodobné.“ Snape se sehnul pro nešťastné dvě utěrky. „Ve skutečnosti to dokonce ani nebudu zkoušet, bylo by to jen plýtvání magickou energií. A pokud jde o zbytek této... válečné zóny...“

Mávnul hůlkou - Molly Weasleyová ho naučila velmi užitečné kouzlo – a většina čokolády zmizela. Bohužel, včetně té, která byla na Harryho pečlivě nazdobených perníčcích.

„Moje perníčky!“ Harry zíral s otevřenou pusou. „Tys odčaroval všechnu čokoládu!“

„A ty jsi zničil můj kuchyňský kobereček!“

Chvíli zírali jeden na druhého a pak se Snape rozhodl, že protože je dospělý, měl by situaci urovnat.

„Nechtěl jsem schválně odstranit čokoládu ze tvých perníčků. To je v podstatě kouzla, vyčistit čokoládové skvrny ze všech povrchů v blízkosti.“

Harry popotáhl. „Udělal jsem pro tebe kotlíky a trvalo mi celou věčnost dostat na ně polevu.“

Snape viděl pravdivost toho prohlášení, poleva, která pokrývala stůl a větší část kuchyňské podlahy to dosvědčovala. Odkašlal si. „Omlouvám se, Harry.“

Už to nevnímal jako divné, omluvit se malému klukovi, který mu dosahoval sotva k pupku. Zcela jistě se nikdy nikdo neomluvil mladému Severusovi nebo neuznal, že by mohl mít nějaký důvod ke stížnosti. Nějakou dobu trvalo, než si Snape uvědomil, že nemůže požadovat dobré chování od Harryho, jestliže není připraven nabídnout totéž.

„To je dobrý, řekl bych.“ Harryho popotahování se zmírnilo. „Já se taky omlouvám za ten nepořádek.“

To byla další věc, na kterou si musel zvykat, Harryho schopnost okamžitě odpouštět. Snape si hýčkal svou zášť jako si jiní opatrovali své suvenýry, omílal ji ve své mysli stále dokola a prozkoumával každý detail. Ani nevěděl, že existuje jiný způsob, dokud nepřišel Harry.

„Nech mě, ať se podívám na ty kotlíky.“

Perníčky upekli společně, než Snape sešel do své laboratoře a zdobení přenechal Harrymu. Kotlíky, hvězdy, měsíce, vánoční stromky, kočky, zlatonky a hippogryfové pokrývali tácy, všechny tvary vykrajovátek, která si Harry pečlivě vybral na Příčné ulici.

„Koukej, na tyhle kotlíky jsem dal zelenou polevu, protože je v nich Zubyčistící tonikum a na tyhle modrou, aby vypadaly jako s lektvarem proti bolení hlavy a tyhle se žlutou a s červenou jsou s tím novým lektvarem, cos dělal.“

Snape uznale přikývl hlavou, chlapec si barvy pamatoval správně. „Velmi dobře, Harry. A co kdybychom uvařili další hrnec čokolády a dokončili to společně?“

Harry se usmíval od ucha k uchu. „Vážně? A budeš pomáhat a všechno?“

Snape zvedl obočí. „Nedůvěřuješ mým zdobícím schopnostem?“

Rázné přikývnutí a chichotání. „Věřím ti.“

Tenhle chlapec nebude zmijozel, pomyslel si Snape, když postavil hrnec na sporák, ale ta myšlenka ho už netrápila. Jestli bude Harry šťastný v Havraspáru, Mrzimoru nebo nedejmerlin v Nebelvíru, Snapovi bude jedno, kam byl zařazen. Ale rychle si připomněl, že uplyne ještě spousta času, než Harry odejde do Bradavic.

Harry vylezl na stoličku vedle Snapea a sledoval, jak se čokoláda v hrnci pomalu rozpouští. „Můžu míchat?“

Snape mu podal lžíci. „Tak opatrně. Nespal se.“

Harry přikývl. „Desetkrát po směru hodinových ručiček,“ řekl soustředěně, oči upřené na pohyb lžíce. „A pětkrát proti směru. Tak musíš vařit čokoládu.“

„Ano?“ Snape cítil, že mu zacukaly rty.

„Jo,“ řekl Harry. „budu mistr lektvarů, až vyrostu. A můžu se přijít později podívat na tvůj nový lektvar?“

„Můžeš, ale až potom, co tady uklidíme.“

„Je už úplně hotový?“

„Ne tak docela,“ řekl Snape, „ještě se musí nechat dva dny odstát, než ho budu moct vyzkoušet.“

„Můžeme ho vyzkoušet sami?“ zeptal se chlapec vzrušeně.

Snape testoval některé experimentální lektvary na sobě, někdy s velmi neobvyklými výsledky. „Můžu pomáhat?“

„Až si budu jistý, že je to bezpečné,“ řekl Snape pevně. Harry chtěl pomáhat už předtím, a při jedné památné příležitosti si namočil prst do Nadnášecího lektvaru a olízl ho dřív, než ho Snape stihl zastavit. Tehdy čtyřletý chlapec se pak šest hodin pohupoval u stropu, dokud Snape nedokončil protilátku.

„Chutná dobře? A na co je?“

„Jeho chuť by měla být přijatelná,“ odpověděl Snape, „něco mezi karamelem a skořicí, tedy jestli dopadne tak, jak jsem ji naplánoval. A říkal jsem ti už předtím, na co je.“

Harry důležitě přikývl. „Způsobuje, že o Vánocích jsou na sebe lidi hodní.“

„Hrubé, ale výstižné shrnutí,“ pomyslel si Snape. Jeho hlavní odběratel, majitel Pendergraftových lektvarů na Příčné ulici, ho požádal o vyvinutí speciálního lektvaru, který by dokázal utišit podrážděné nervy a předcházet rodinným hádkám v průběhu svátků. Po nezbytných výzkumech Snape přišel se Zlatou směsí, která v současné chvíli probublávala v jeho laboratoři a která vypadala nadějně co do splnění potřeb k smrti vyčerpaných rodičů a trpících manželek.

„Jak se ho chystáš pojmenovat?“ zeptal se Harry.

„Ještě jsem se nerozhodl. Jak bys mu říkal ty?“

Harry se zamyslel, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, ale nepřestával míchat. „Grinch killer. Protože po tom lektvaru jsou lidé přátelští a nejsou jako Grinch.“ *)

Snape zamrkal. „To je... velmi dobré, Harry, a je to mnohem lepší než cokoliv, s čím bych mohl přijít sám. Pendergastovi se to bude líbit, to je jisté.“

Harry se na něj zářivě usmál. „Je už čokoláda hotová?“

Snape přikývl, v myšlenkách stále u nově pokřtěného lektvaru. Harry přišel s nějakými názvy lektvarů už dřív, a některé z nich byly velice chytlavé, nakolik to Snape mohl říct. Merlin nedopusť, začínal znít jako Narcisa, která v jednom kuse mlela o Dracových přednostech, ale ten chlapec skutečně uměl zacházet se slovy. Možná by mu, celkově vzato, mohl vyhovovat Havraspár.

„Můžeš dělat kotlíky, jestli chceš.“ Harry se naklonil přes stůl a vytáhl židli pro Snapea. Chlapcovy tváře zářily vzrušením. „Budu dělat zlatonky, zbývá mi spousta žluté polevy.“

Snape se posadil a prohlížel si tácy s už nazdobenými perníčky. Nevzpomínal si, že by jich dělali tak velké množství. Zdálo se, že příštích pár týdnů by mohli být živi pouze z čokoládových kotlíků a zlatonek.... i když na druhou stranu, možná že ne. Harry ho otravoval, aby po svátcích povolil návštěvu nejmladšího Weasleyho a Snape neměl nejmenší pochybnost, že ti dva by se postarali o jakékoliv zbytky sladkostí.

„Severusi?“ Snape vzhlédl od kotlíku, pokrytého čokoládou. „Ano?“

„Zítra už jsou Vánoce, ale dárky ještě nebudou, že jo?“

Snape přikývl. Předtím už o tom mluvili. „Ano, zítra je 24. prosince, také se mu říká Štědrý den. Podle kouzelnické i mudlovské tradice se dárky, které můžeš, ale nemusíš najít pod vánočním stromkem, rozbalují ráno 25. prosince.

Zachoval vážnou tvář, když koutkem oka sledoval chlapce. Harry si zkousl dolní ret, když namočil štětec zpátky do čokolády.

„Severusi?“

„Hmm..“

„Myslíš, že pod naším stromkem budou dárky?“

Snape zvedl jeden ze svých kotlíků a předstíral, že si ho prohlíží. „Myslím, že by tam mohly být nějaké kapky ze šanty kočičí pro Hekaté.

„A – a nějaké pro mě?“

„Nebyl jsem si vědom, že máš zálibu v kapkách ze šanty kočičí.“

Na chlapcově tváři se začal objevovat úsměv. „Děláš si ze mě legraci!“

Snape se trochu ušklíbl a otočil se zpátky ke svému kotlíku. Usoudil, že se nenarodil zrovna jako umělec, ale tyhle věci nemusely být nutně krásné, aby se s nimi Harry a Weasleyovic potomstvo mohli nacpávat. A Albus, samozřejmě. Ten muž tu bude na vánoční večeři a nepochybně bude Harryho bezostyšně rozmazlovat. Snape ještě nezažil Vánoce, ve kterých by starý muž dodržel limit dvou dárků, na kterém se dohodli.

„Severusi?“

Zdá se, že dnešní večer je časem otázek. Není divu, Weasleyovi chlapci byli hyperaktivní několik dní. Z mnoha „klidných činností,“ které zadala Molly Harrymu a svým synům ve své domácí škole Snape usoudil, že musí své rodiče otravovat nepřetržitě dvacet čtyři hodin denně.

„Severusi?“

„Ano?“

„Když půjdu do postele, povíš mi příběh o tom, jak jsem začal žít s tebou?“

Požadavek nebyl tak úplně nečekaný, Harry ten příběh strašně rád poslouchal, obzvláště v této roční době. Vyprávění tohoto příběhu se stalo jejich vánoční tradicí.

„Jestli do té doby nebudeš příliš unavený.“

Harry se usmál. „Nebudu.“  


*** * * ***

Snapeův dětský pokoj bylo neradostné místo, s okny trvale zčernalými od sazí z nedaleké ocelárny. Jednoduché prach odpuzující kouzlo by ho mohlo udržet čisté, ale Snape usoudil, že to Eileen nestálo za tu hádku, která by nevyhnutelně následovala. Všichni měli okna pokrytá sazemi, kdyby je najednou Snapeova kouzelnická manželka udržovala zářivě čisté, sousedi by začali klevetit... aspoň podle Tobiase.

Ocelárnu zavřeli v 70. letech a tím se zbavili i neustálého hluku a všudypřítomných sazí. V těchto dnech byly opuštěné budovy magnetem pro odvážné děti, které házely do oken kameny nebo si stavěly skrýše v opuštěných výrobních halách.

Snapeův chlapecký pokoj vypadal v těchto dnech naprosto odlišně, včetně oken, přes která nyní skutečně bylo vidět. Hrubou omítku pokryly bleděmodré tapety, záclony nevypadaly jako hadry na úklid, byly tam hračky na policích, obrázky na stěnách a malý pracovní stůl, u kterého Harry strávil mnoho hodin kreslením a malováním. Ve Snapeově životě existovala doba, kdy by ho tyto změny mohly rozhořčit – proč by si Potterův spratek zasloužil víc, než kdy v životě měl on sám? Potter, idiotský Potter se svým špičkovým koštětem, svými novými hábity a svým arogantním úsměvem.

Ale James Potter byl v těchto dnech jenom vytrácející se vzpomínkou, jen vybledlou připomínkou času a místa, které Snape už dávno opustil. Teď tam byl jen Harry a Harry si zasloužil všechno, co by každé dítě mělo mít. Dřívější pitomost jeho otce s tím neměla nic společného.

„Urazil jsi dlouhou cestu, Severusi,“ řekl mu Albus asi před rokem. Snape místo odpovědi jen zavrčel a pokrčil rameny. Mnohem raději by trávil čas nakládáním potkáních mozků nebo dokonce uklízením Harryho nepořádku v koupelně, než aby se připojil k sentimentálním duševním analýzám starého muže.

_Když už mluvíme o tom nepořádku....._

„Copak jsem ti neříkal, abys ručník po použití pověsil?“

Harry strčil hlavu do dveří od koupelny. „Pověsil jsem!“

„Tak proč je, prosím tě, na podlaze?“

„Aha“ Harry přišel, sebral neposlušný ručník a pověsil ho pořádně na věšák. „To musel spadnou až pak, co jsem ho tam dal.“

Což je přesně to, co se stane, když ho tam hodíš, místo abys ho pověsil správně.“

„Nehodil jsem ho!“

Snape si povzdechl. „Šup s tebou do postele a žádné další sladkosti po vyčištění zubů. Nemysli si, že jsem neviděl, jak pašuješ perníčky!“

Ve skutečnosti jeho zmijozelská stránka tleskala nenápadnému vklouznutí sladkostí do kapsy, ale jako – merlin pomáhej – rodič, nemohl předstírat, že to neviděl.

„Jaké perníčky?“ Harry se zazubil, utekl do své ložnice a jako obvykle se vrhnul do své postele..

Proč to pekelné dítě musí dělat takový rámus kamkoliv jde, Snape nevěděl. Znovu vzdychnul, sebral ze země Harryho svetr a rifle a následoval chlapce do jeho pokoje. Harry už byl zachumlaný ve svým přikrývkách a Hekaté ležela stočená v jeho nohách.

„Severusi?“

Snape přehodil chlapcovo oblečení přes židli u stolu. „Ano?“

„Nejsem vůbec unavený.“

„No a?“

„Hmm..pravděpodobně budu vzhůru hodiny a hodiny.“

„To je smůla, když víš, že dlouhé hodiny nebudeš mít na práci nic jiného než ležet a zírat do stropu,“ zamumlal Snape.

„Ale řekl jsi, že bys mi vyprávěl ten příběh, jestli nebudu příliš unavený.“

„Řekl jsem, že?“ Snape se posadil do křesla vedle chlapcovy postele. „Dobrá, myslím, že sliby by se měly dodržovat.“

„Jo, příběh, příběh!“ Harry vzrušeně nadskočil, až Hekaté zvedla hlavu a přísně na něj pohlédla.

„Nejdřív se uklidni.“ Jaké kvantum cukru asi zkonzumoval při svém cukrářském dobrodružství? Jestli ho bylo vážně tolik, na kolik měl podezření, možná by Harry skutečně mohl být vzhůru „hodiny a hodiny.“ S tou myšlenkou si Snape povzdechl, naklonil se a vytáhl chlapci přikrývku až pod bradu. „A nevrť se tolik, nebo by se Hekaté mohla rozhodnout, že si dá k svačince tvoje prsty u nohou.“ 

Harry se zahihňal. „Řekneš mi ten příběh teď?“

„Trpělivost je ctnost, Harry.“

„Jo, to je to, co ti strýček Albus říkal, když jsi čekal na ty knihy.“

Snape povytáhl obočí. „Chceš slyšet ten příběh, nebo ne?“

Harry energicky přikývl, zavřel pusu a sevřel rty, aby ukázal, že je připraven poslouchat bez přerušování.

„Tak tedy,“ řekl Snape, „víš, jak to všechno začalo... “  


*** * * ***

  1. prosince 1981




Pokoj páchl alkoholem. To nebylo nic nového, malá kuchyňka už byla svědkem spousty otevřených lahví whisky. Jako chlapec byl Snape na ten pach tak zvyklý, že si všiml jeho nepřítomnosti, když byl poprvé pozván na čaj k Lily, seděl v jejich čisté kuchyni a cítil se trapně ve svém obnošeném, špatně padnoucím oblečení. Jejich kuchyně voněla domácím jídlem a čerstvě upečenými sušenkami a případné lahve whisky, které našly cestu do Evansovic domácnosti byly uloženy v likérníku v obývacím pokoji a vytahovaly se jen při zvláštních příležitostech.

Naproti tomu Tobias Snape považoval každý den za zvláštní příležitost, kterou oslavoval několika panáky, anebo chlastal kvůli své manželce, když byl v obzvlášť špatné náladě. Není divu, že zde pach alkoholu měl své trvalé místo, ale ani tenkrát to nebylo tak zlé, jako nyní.

Nic překvapujícího, pomyslel si Snape a zíral na kaluž whisky v rohu. To jeho otec býval tolik zamilovaný do své whisky, že ten by byl nikdy nerozbil o zeď plnou láhev.

Možná to byla vzpomínka na jeho otce, která ho přivedla na nápad, že whisky by pomohla. Eileen a její syn si vždycky v skrytu duše povzdechli úlevou, když se Tobias Snape v bezvědomí způsobeném alkoholem svalil na gauč v obývacím pokoji, takže tímto způsobem byl vlastně alkohol i jejich přítelem a pomocníkem.

Ale teď mu nepomáhal. Poté, co vypil půl sklenice hnusně chutnajícího patoku, tomu přestal věřit.

Bez ohledu na to, jak moc pil, žíravou bolest, která se do něj zahryzla posledního října, vyhnat nedokázal. Byla tak silná, tak strašně skutečná. A zdálo se, že si Snapea oblíbila, protože ho neopustila ani na minutu, dokonce ani na jedinou zatracenou vteřinu! Byla do něj tak zamilovaná, že ho budila v noci a šeptala mu v temnotě, jako škádlící milenka: _ Pamatuješ si její tvář? Bledou, s trochou krve v koutku úst, musela se tam kousnout sama, když se to stalo. Pamatuješ? Pamatuješ, už když jsi stoupal po těch schodech a překračoval jsi Potterovo tělo jsi věděl, co najdeš, ale přesto jsi na to v žádném případě nebyl připraven? Vzpomínáš, jak ses cítil, když jsi ji viděl ležet na podlaze? Vzpomínáš? _

Vzpomínal. Zdálo se mu, že v těchto dnech nedělá nic jiného, než vzpomíná. Na její úsměv, vlasy, oči. Ach ano, starý muž měl pravdu. Nikdy by neměl zapomenout na barvu a tvar očí Lily Evansové. Ale v jeho mysli budou už navždy uloženy, jak zírají mrtvým pohledem, zeleň pohaslá a nevidoucí. Vzal jim život. Hlas šeptající v temnotě obzvlášť miloval tuto konkrétní skutečnost, hladil jeho uši a opakoval znovu a znovu:  _ Pamatuješ, jak jsi poslouchal u dveří v té hospodě?Pamatuješ, jak byl Temný pán potěšen a jak jsi byl na sebe pyšný? Jak významná událost, tvé první a úspěšné poslání pro Temný kruh. Vzpomínáš? Vzpomínáš? _

Bylo to směšné, že by se whisky mohla postarat o to, aby tohle všechno zmizelo. A přesto se o to snažil, tak jako mnoho zoufalých mužů a žen před ním. Brumbál ho varoval před používáním podobných berliček. „ _ Nedělej tu chybu, Severusi. Uvidíš, že největší úleva spočívá v konání dobra, to je jediná milost k vykoupení, která nám byla dána v tomto životě.“ _

Jak starce za ta slova nenáviděl! Stejně jako nenáviděl sám sebe za to, že neudělal, k čemu se původně rozhodnul, když říkal, že pošle svůj život do pekla už navždycky. Albus s ním tak dlouho manipuloval pomocí jeho pocitu viny, až mu uvěřil, že jí nedluží, aby se k ní připojil v zapomnění...zatím.  _ „Tvá cesta vpřed je jasná.“ _ Brumbál sice byl manipulativní starý bastard, ale v jedné věci měl pravdu. Chlapec byl v Liliině životě to nejdůležitější. I ona by chtěla, aby ho všemi způsoby chránil. Takže ano, předpokládal, že jeho cesta vpřed je opravdu jasná. Na tak dlouho, jak bude potřeba.

Jediná věc, se kterou nesouhlasil, bylo vrátit se do Bradavic jako učitel. Starý muž to zkoušel, ach ano, nabídl mu vlastní lektvarovou laboratoř, velkorysý nástupní plat a starobylou ochranu školních zdí. Bylo to víc, než v co mohl kdy jednadvacetiletý osiřelý a zlomený muž doufat a Snape to téměř – téměř – přijal. Ale pak si představil, jaké by to bylo, vrátit se na místo, které před čtyřmi roky rád opustil a jehož chodby by mu vždycky připomínaly výsměch, namířený na jeho osobu a couvnul před tím plánem. Snape si o sobě nedělal iluze, nebyl milý člověk a nikdy v budoucnu by ani nebyl, bez ohledu na to, co by pro to udělal. A návrat do jeho staré školy by ho mohl proměnit v čarodějnickou verzi jeho vlastního otce, jeho zahořklost a hněv by ho ovládaly stejně, jako Tobiase Snapea ovládal alkohol. Tohle pro sebe nechtěl, nemohl by žít takový život. Brumbál to po kratších hádkách nakonec vzdal. „Myslím, že učení nemusí být nutně tvým pravým povoláním,“ připustil nakonec chápajícím způsobem. „Mám jisté velmi dobré kontakty na prodejce lektvarů v Londýně. Tam by se tvůj talent také mohl uplatnit.“

A bylo to tak, jak Snape předpokládal, vaření lektvarů aspoň zaplatilo jeho účty, když už nic jiného. A kdykoliv viděl rodiče, jak vláčí své jedenáctileté děti po Příčné ulici, děkoval Merlinovi, že není jeho povoláním doprovázet tyhle spratky při jejich prvních neohrabaných pokusech ve vaření lektvarů.

Nenáviděl by při tom každou vteřinu a oni by zase bezpochyby nenáviděli jeho. Je lepší ušetřit všechny toho utrpení.

Takže Tkalcovská ulička a výroba lektvarů. A utrpení, to ano, ale jiného druhu, takové, které se s plynoucím časem stane méně bolestným... aspoň podle Brumbála. Odmítl se ke starému muži připojit o Vánocích ve škole. Osamělost může být jedem pro někoho v jeho situaci, ale možná trocha jedu bylo přesně to, co potřeboval.

Snape mávl hůlkou a louže whisky v rohu zmizela. Cítit byla pořád a bude ještě nejméně den nebo dva.

Letmo vyhlédl z okna. Letos nasněžilo brzy a mudlové ze sousedství se tak dočkali „bílých Vánoc,“ po kterých toužili. Snape slyšel, jak o tom mluvili v obchodě na rohu ulice. Proč by si někdo přál dopravní zácpy a kluzké chodníky, které s sebou sníh přinášel, bylo nad jeho chápání, ale tak či onak on se o to nestaral. Letaxová síť nebyla závislá na povětrnostních podmínkách a Příčná ulice byla udržována bez sněhu trvalým oteplovacím kouzlem. Bylo to to stejné kouzlo, které použil na chodník před svým domem a o své sousedy se ani za mák nestaral. Klidně je nechal klábosit o tom, proč mladý Snape nikdy neodhazoval žádný sníh.

Venku běžely dolu ulicí dvě dospívající děti a honily se navzájem. Chlapec shrábnul hrst sněhu a začal ho házet po dívce. Ta vykřikla a se smíchem se snažila schovat za zaparkované auto. Jeho druhý hod zasáhl cíl a srazil dívce klobouk z hlavy. Z pod něho se vysypaly červenohnědé vlasy, dívka něco volala směrem ke svému příteli, který zastavil sněhový útok a vykročil do ulice, aby jí klobouk donesl zpět. Jeho kabát byl ošuntělý a příliš velký, jeho boty příliš opotřebované od častého nošení v chladném počasí.

Snape se náhle odvrátil od okna. Pendergraft si objednal čerstvou várku Posilujícího lektvau a asi galon výtažku z hrbouna. Zdá se, že po obojím byla po vánocích velká poptávka. Raději by se do toho měl pustit.

Právě stáčel hotový Posilující lektvar do křišťálových lahviček, když ticho narušil pronikavý zvuk z patra. Ten zvuk se po chvíli opakoval, trval déle a teprve teď si Snape uvědomil, co to bylo. Někdo zvonil na zvonek. A velmi neodbytně. Skoro to znělo, jako kdyby ten člověk, ať už to byl kdokoliv, stál trvale opřený o tlačítko.

Možná se děcka rozhodla vyzvánět na zvonky … nebo Merlin pomoz, to byli znovu koledníci. Poslední várka se odcourala po použití dobře umístěného matoucího kouzla, ale nemohl jich proklít příliš mnoho, nebo si na něj zatracené ministerstvo došlápne za ubližování mudlům. Ubližování mudlům – che! A co ubližování kouzelníkům? Klepou na dveře a očekávají, že někdo bude poslouchat jejich ječení? Snape se plahočil do schodů a vnímal svou hůlku, ukrytou v rukávu. Pokud by to byli koledníci, mohl by jen poslat další matoucí kouzlo klíčovou dírkou a hotovo. Konec konců, má práci.

Vyhlédl kukátkem a očekával, že uvidí chladem zčervenalé tváře a hloupé úsměvy těchto pěveckých otravů celého okolí. Ale před jeho dveřmi stál jen jeden muž, oblečený v červeném saku od uniformy a svíral obrovský balík. A rozhodně se neusmíval.

Snape otevřel dveře. „Ano?“

Pošťák civěl přes velký balík, který svíral v náručí. „Severin Snape?“

„Sever _us_! A žádnou zásilku nečekám.“

„Může bejt, že je to vánoční překvápko, a taky je to svinsky těžký. Můžu?“ Ukázal na otevřené dveře a Snape neochotně ustoupil stranou, aby ho nechal projít. 

Muž dovrávoral do malé kuchyně, upustil balík na stůl a protřepal si ruce.

„Ještě potřebuju semhle tvůj podpis, kámo.“

Snape si vzal nabízenou psací podložku. Kolonka pro odesílatele byla prázdná, což bylo podivné. Věděl, že mudlovská poštovní služba se v takových věcech chová dost puntičkářsky. Podepsal se do určeného místa a podal podložku zpět pošťákovi. „Doručujete anonymní zásilky?“

Muž pokrčil rameny. „Zdá se, že tu bednu nechali venku před poštou někde v Surrey. Bez zpáteční adresy. Dělám jen svou práci.“

„Ano, ano.“ Snape vyprovodil muže ven, jeho povrchní „veselé Vánoce“ ignoroval. Sněhové vločky se snášely chladným vzduchem a usazovaly se na plotech a zaparkovaných autech.

„Vsadím se, že na M60 bude chaos, zamumlal muž a mrzutým pohledem přelétl po obloze.

To Snape ignoroval úplně stejně, jen počkal, až muž nastoupí do svého červeného auta a nabere směr dolů stmívající se ulicí. Pak zakouzlil rychlé Homenum revelio. Nic. Jestli zásilka přišla od  _nich,_ jeden z nich by se mohl zdržovat poblíž, nebo alespoň to předpokládal. Temný kruh nic neponechává náhodě.

Takže to možná nebude nepříjemné vánoční překvapení pro čerstvě odhaleného zrádce. Brumbál si byl vždycky tak jistý, že nikdo z bývalého kruhu nemá podezření, ale Snape věděl, že nejlepší je nikdy si nepřestat dávat pozor.

Vrátil se dovnitř, zavřel dveře a ještě navíc zakouzlil sledovací kouzlo. Balík ležel na stole, kam ho pošťák upustil a u všech všudy, vypadal jako malá rakev. Měl zhruba takovou velikost, na délku jako Snapeova paže a na šířku tak patnáct palců. Někdo ho zajistil spoustou lepící pásky, jako by si chtěl být jistý, že se nešťastnou náhodou neroztrhne. Nahoře byla jeho adresa, napsaná úhledným, špičatým tiskacím písmem. Ale bylo to něco na boku balíku, co přitáhlo Snapeovu pozornost, aby se podíval blíž. Do kartonu byla proražena řada otvorů.

To... nebylo dobré. Snape si dokázal představit několik důvodů pro vyražení otvorů do krabice a žádný z nich nebyl nijak uklidňující. Možná by bylo nejlepší nechat celou tu zpropadenou věc na místě zmizet.

Sevřel hůlku a přistoupil ke stolu.  _„Viventem revelio!“_

Rudá záře, která obklopila balík, byla důkazem, že se uvnitř skutečně nachází živá bytost. Nebo aspoň bytost, která byla naživu ještě nedávno.

Musí být blázen, že to dělá, ale nemohl si pomoci – byl zvědavý. Jestli se ukáže, že to byl Pendergraftův okamžitý nápad a uvnitř najde zásobu čerstvě zabitých ropuch, dá tomu starému bláznovi vědět, co si myslí o jeho doručovacích metodách.

Snape sebral odvahu a použil řezací kouzlo a úhledně prořízl izolepu na vrchní straně balíku. Hůlku v pohotovosti, natáhl se a odstranil lepenkové víko.

A zíral. A posadil se na kuchyňskou židli. A zíral ještě víc.

V balíku bylo dítě, lidské dítě, zabalené v modré flaušové dece. A bylo zcela zjevně mrtvé.

*** * * ***

„A to jsem byl já, že?“

„Ano, ale to jsem v té chvíli nevěděl.“

„A nebyl jsem mrtvý.“

„Ne, nebyl.“ _Ne tak docela,_ doplnil Snape tiše. Části tohoto příběhu nebyly pro Harryho uši. Aspoň zatím ještě ne.

*** * * ***

  


_***) pozn.** _ _**překl** _ _ : Grinch killer, neboli Grinchův zabiják, se do češtiny nedá přeložit tak, aby se zachoval význam. Grinch je skřítek z anglické pohádky, který nemá rád vánoce a rozhodne se, že je lidem zničí. Ukradne lidem dárky, dokonce i jídlo připravené na vánoce.... prostě je to někdo, kdo kazí vánoce. Nic takové v české kultuře není, abych to mohla do názvu použít. Čert ani Herodes nejsou to pravé, a žádná jiná záporná postava v souvislosti s vánoci mě nenapadla. _

_ t. _

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. Chapter 2

Okamžitě ho napadlo, že to nakonec přece jen přišlo z Temného kruhu. To byl jejich styl, poslat zrádci zavražděné mudlovské dítě. Poselství bylo jasné: koukej, Severusi, zabíjíme bez výčitek nebo slitování a ten mudlovský spratek zemřel rychle, na rozdíl od toho, co čeká tebe.

Ale ti by nevyužili mudlovskou poštovní službu, nebo snad ano? Mohli by jednoduše nechat dítě na jeho prahu nebo ho odeslat po sovách. Takže kdo – pro všechno na světě – by za to mohl být zodpovědný, když ne oni?

Snape ignoroval slabost v kolenou a postavil se. Hodlal se tomu dostat na kloub, což znamenalo, že bude muset dítě vyndat z krabice. Tak jako tak ho tam nemohl nechat, když už nic jiného, měl by aspoň najít způsob, jak malé tělíčko vrátit rodičům. Možná by nebyl špatný nápad vzít ho na mudlovskou policejní stanici, nechat ho na prahu a zmizet.

Okolo dítěte byly nacpané zmuchlané noviny, nejspíš proto, aby v krabici neklouzalo – jako kdyby to byla nějaká zatracená viktoriánská váza. Snape je jemně vytahal, tak, aby s dítětem moc nehýbal. Bylo to hloupé, vždyť už stejně nic necítilo. Ale nemohl se přimět, aby s ním zacházel jako s věcí, tak jak to zřejmě dělal ten, kdo ho poslal. Měl silné podezření, že v době, kdy byl balík zalepen bylo dítě ještě naživu a mohl se jen domýšlet, jak malý človíček před svou pomalou a mučivou smrtí trpěl. Proč si ti idiotští mudlové nevšimli, že něco není v pořádku? V některém okamžiku muselo dítě určitě křičet. Copak mudlovští poštovní úředníci přepravují běžně zásilky, které naříkají?

Jednu ruku pod hlavou dítěte, druhou pod jeho zády, Snape vyzdvihl malý ranec z krabice. Byl to zvláštní pocit, byl křehký a zároveň pevný, skutečná lidská bytost z masa a krve. Celá tahle situace byla prostě tak zatraceně _absurdní_.

Dítě už nevypadalo jako kojenec, mělo tmavou rozcuchanou kštici a pod ní kulaté batolecí tvářičky. Snape odhadoval, že by mohlo mít přibližně rok.

Položil ho na stůl a začal rozbalovat flaušovou deku. Nebyl si jistý, proč to dělá, prohlídkou malého tělíčka stejně nezjistí nic nového. Příčina jeho smrti byla zcela zřejmá, buď se udusilo, nebo zmrzlo nebo prostě zemřelo šokem, zavřené v těsném prostoru krabice. Při té myšlence se Snape ušklíbl. Jeho první dojem z malé rakvičky byl přesnější, než se mu zamlouvalo byť jen pomyslet.

Pod flaušovou dekou mělo dítě ošuntělé, nadměrně velké tričko, plínku a nic dalšího. Jeho ruce a nohy nebyly tak baculaté, jak by mohly být a Snapeovi se zdálo, že na svůj věk je příliš hubené. Do nosu ho udeřil kyselý zápach a pak si všimnul, že plínka okolo nožiček má nahnědlou barvu. Chudák, umřel ve svých vlastních výkalech. Ať už to udělal kdokoliv, nejradši by ho umučil Cruciatem a poslal do pekla a pak si užíval příjemný pocit z dobře udělané práce. Snape měl pocit, že s tím by dokonce i Albus mohl souhlasit.

Rozhodl se, že ho tak nemůže nechat. Považoval se za racionálního člověka a zřídkakdy podléhal citům, ale nedokázal nechat ležet mrtvé dítě ve špinavé plínce. Když už pro nic jiného, tak aspoň kvůli jeho rodičům, aby alespoň tohoto jediného detailu byli ušetřeni, až si jeho tělíčko přijdou vyzvednout z márnice.

Snape začal rozepínat plínku a když odklopil přední část, musel se obrnit proti smradu. Páchlo to otřesně, to ano, ale to, co našel pod plínkou, okamžitě odvedlo jeho myšlenky jinam. Dítě mělo stehna, zadek i malý penis pokrytý žlutohnědou vrstvou, která rozhodně nevznikla za jediný den. I tak naprosto nezkušenému člověku, jakým byl Snape bylo jasné, že chlapce už velmi dlouhou dobu nikdo nepřebalil. Kůže pod vší tom špínou byla červená, zanícená a pokrytá boláky. Dítě muselo mít velké bolesti.

Cruciatus, pomyslel si Snape, když vytahoval tu strašnou plínku zpod chlapce, by mohlo být ve skutečnosti ještě příliš rychlé a příliš čisté řešení. Možná by místo toho použil Voldemortovu oblíbenou kletbu na zkroucení střev.

Plenku na místě spálil a na chlapce a jeho tričko použil čistící kouzlo. Zápach sice nezmizel úplně, ale byl snesitelný, přinejmenším pro mistra lektvarů - v laboratoři zažil i horší smrad, ale slabší povahy by se klidně pozvracely i teď.

Snape přešel ke dřezu, naplnil lavór teplou vodou a donesl ho zpátky ke stolu. Ponořil do vody měkkou žínku a začal chlapce umývat, jemně a důkladně. Jeho pokožka nebyla studená, takže nemohl být mrtvý dlouho. Vlastně…

„Hepčík!“

Jeho srdce se rozběhlo jako splašené. Žínku upustil a vsunul chlapci ruku pod tričko. A bylo to tam. Slabý tlukot srdce, které to ještě úplně nevzdalo.

Dítě se tím kýchnutím neprobudilo, oči mělo stále zavřené, ruce a nohy pořád ležely bezvládně. Byl v bezvědomí, anebo... Snape si všiml slabého namodralého zbarvení chlapcových rtů, které předtím připisoval zimě. Možná v tom bylo víc.

„Accio testovací proužek!“

Snape ve vzduchu chytil něco, co vypadalo jako malý proužek pergamenu a když ho opatrně vtlačil mezi chlapcovy ochablé rty, proužek skoro okamžitě zezelenal. Kdosi dal dítěti uspávací lék, nepochybně stejný člověk, co odeslal balík.

Snape nebyl léčitel, ale věděl, že takovéto mudlovské jedy by pro někoho s oslabeným imunitním systémem mohly být smrtelné. Dítě by mohlo přestat dýchat, nebo by jeho magie mohla odmítnout neznámou látku a organismus by se dostal do šoku. Snape věděl, že je to kouzelnické dítě od okamžiku, kdy testovací proužek změnil barvu. To kouzlo u mudlů nefunguje.

Přidržel dlaň před chlapcovými ústy. Zdálo se, že přinejmenším dýchá normálně, ačkoliv jeho srdeční tep byl mírně nepravidelný. Existovalo několik lektvarů, které by Snape mohl použít u dospělého pacienta, žádný z nich se ale neodvážil podat tak malému dítěti. A to dítě vypadalo, že jeho život visí na vlásku, který se může kdykoliv přetrhnout. Co kdyby umřel právě tady, na Snapeově kuchyňském stole?

„Co s tebou mám dělat?“ Otázka mu z hrdla vyšla jako pouhý šepot. Aniž by si uvědomoval, co dělá, Snape natáhl ruku a shrnul chlapcovy nepoddajné vlasy na stranu. Na jeho čele uviděl náplast, vypadala, že je tam přilepená už bůhvíjak dlouho. Není pochyb, že na ni někdejší chlapcovi „pečovatelé“ prostě zapomněli. Její odlepení Snape odsunul na později a věnoval se očišťování dítěte. Množství nečistoty na jeho těle bylo neuvěřitelné. Než byl zadeček konečně bez špíny, spotřeboval Snape několik hadříků a čtyři lavóry s vodou. Ne že by výsledek vypadal nějak radostně. Bez povlaku špíny teď byly v celém rozsahu vidět mokvající a zanícené vředy a boláky. Nejspíš bylo skutečně štěstí, že chlapec hluboce spal, protože kdyby byl vzhůru, asi by křičel bolestí.

„ Accio tresť z dobromysli, výtažek z hrbouna, hojivý lektvar!“

Lahvičky, které přivolal, dosedly na stůl. Snape vatovým tampónem pečlivě nanesl malé množství lektvaru na každou ranku a každý bolák, a započal tak pomalý proces léčení chlapcových zranění. Hojivý lektvar vyčistil a znecitlivěl infikované rány, dobromysl rány uzavřela a výtažek z hrbouna zklidnil podrážděnou pokožku. Bylo to to nejlepší, co teď mohl pro chlapce udělat a jen léčitel mohl rozhodnout, jestli budou potřebná nějaká další opatření.

„To by ti mělo pomoct, aby ses cítil líp, maličký,“ zamumlal Snape. „Jsi bojovník. Chtělo by to víc, než jen jízdu v kartonové krabici, aby tě to odrovnalo, že?“

Chlapec spal dál, ale Snapeovi se zdálo, že jeho dech je nepatrně klidnější. I v hlubinách spánku možná cítí, že ta neustálá bolest na zadku se konečně trochu zmírnila.

Snape přeměnil papírový ručník na plenku – potřeboval na to několik pokusů, protože neměl zcela jasnou představu, jak by taková plenka měla vypadat. Výsledek nebyl moc přesvědčivý, ale předpokládal, že prozatím by to mělo stačit. Umouněné tričko po chvíli uvažování přeměnil na měkký, volný overal, podobný oblečení, jaké zahlédl na batolatech v Příčné ulici.

„Teď vypadáš jako správný kouzelník, dítě.“

*** * * ***

 „Bál ses?“

Snape nezaváhal. “Ano, bál jsem se opravdu hodně.“

„Protože sis myslel, že bych mohl umřít?“

„Ano. A protože jsem nevěděl, kdo tě poslal a proč.“

„Povídej mi o tom dopisu.“

Ano, dopis. Málem si ho nevšiml, jak byl skrytý mezi zmačkanými novinami...

*** * * ***

Dítě držel přitisknuté ke hrudi a zíral dolů na obálku. Předtím si jí nevšiml, ležela až na dně kartonové krabice. Takže nakonec to nebude anonymní zásilka. Přiložili dopis.

Jestli byli skutečně tak šílení, jak si o nich začínal myslet, mohlo v obálce klidně být třeba natištěné vánoční přání. A pokud ne... no, pokud ne, mohl by se konečně dozvědět, proč by někdo, u Merlinovy matičky země, posílal dítě.

Vzal dopis i dítě do obývacího pokoje a uvelebil se na gauči. Spící dítě mu leželo na hrudi a vnímal konejšivé teplo jeho těla. Magie ho ochránila a udržela naživu v situaci, kdy by mudlovské dítě zcela jistě zemřelo.

„Tak se pojďme podívat, co nám chtějí říct.“ Snape roztrhnul obálku. Rukopis byl stejný, jako na balíku, poněkud vyumělkovaný a přeplácaný. Po přečtení prvních pár řádků na něj Snape přestal myslet, přestal myslet dokonce i na dítě ve své náruči. Ať očekával cokoliv, tak tohle teda ne.

_Snape,_

_nevím, jestli je tato adresa stále aktuální, ale jsi jediný -však víš co - který mě napadl. Ten muž, Brumbál, nenechal na svém dopise zpáteční adresu, nepochybuji, že zcela záměrně. Vzhledem k tomu, že neexistuje žádný normální způsob, jak někoho z vás kontaktovat, je tohle to nejlepší co jsem mohla udělat. Doufám, že se máš obstojně a jsi střízlivý._

_Možná nevíš, že Brumbál nechal syna mé sestry u naší rodiny, nechal ho na našem prahu den po tom, co zemřela. V dopise nám vysvětlil, že ho hledá nějaký podivínský šílenec a jediný způsob, jak ho „udržet v bezpečí“ je, že zůstane s námi. Nikdo nám nedal na výběr, nikdo se nás ani nezeptal, jestli jsme ochotní ohrozit naše životy – a hlavně život našeho syna! Nikdy předtím, než jeho rodiče zemřeli, jsme ho ani neviděli! Jsem si jistá, že moc dobře vím proč, jsme totiž jenom „mudlové.“ To je to slovo, kterým jste mi říkali, když jste tenkrát sedávali u našeho stolu a jedli naše jídlo._

_Každopádně můžeš vyřídit Brumbálovi, Snape, že to fungovat nebude. Nebudu předstírat, že rozumím té směšnosti o „krevní ochraně“, ale jedno ti řeknu. Ten kluk u nás_ _ nikdy  _ _domov mít nebude. Můj manžel o to nestojí a upřímně řečeno, já taky ne. Nikdy jsme nežádali, abychom patřili do vašeho světa a ten kluk bude stejně nenormální, jako jeho rodiče. Ani bych nevěděla, jak ho vychovávat a rozhodně nehodlám sledovat, jak můj Dudley trpí s šílencem v rodině. Takže Brumbálovi hezky vyřiď že děkuji, nechci. Co si nadrobil, ať si vyřeší sám. My, můj manžel a já, to zcela jistě dělat nehodláme._

_A pokud jde o posílání těch směšných vyřvávajících dopisů, může si ušetřit námahu, protože v téhle zemi už dlouho nepobudeme. Můj manžel přijal nabídku na práci v zahraničí a brzy odjíždíme. A jestli nám toho kluka pošlete znovu, tak ho prostě opustíme – varovali jsme vás. Nehodláme se nechat vydírat._

_Přikládám deku a nějaké oblečení, víc nám toho nezbylo._

_Petunie_

_P.S. Hodila jsem mu do lahve pár temazepamů, aby zůstal zticha._

Snape zíral na list papíru, dokud se mu dopis nezačal rozplývat před očima. Pak ho zmačkal a mrsknul s ním přes pokoj, ruku zaťal v pěst a třísknul do opěradla od gauče.

„Ty hnusná mrcho!“

Dítě se ani nepohnulo, stále hluboce ponořené ve svém drogovém spánku. Snape zíral na tmavou hlavu, spočívající pod jeho bradou. Tahle... napůl mrtvá maličkost byl Harry Potter, chlapec který přežil. Nacpaný do lepenkové krabice a poslaný pryč jako nepotřebná veteš. Petunie musela přijít o rozum... tak jako tak ho moc neměla.

Posadil se na pohovku a přesunul si dítě v náruči, aby mohl prostudovat malý obličejík. Ano, neposlušné tmavé vlasy byly otcovy, ale něco v křivce chlapcových rtů Snapeovi připomnělo jinou, ženskou tvář, kterou tak dobře znával. A ta náplast... jizva musí být schovaná pod ní, slavná jizva, kterou na jeho čele zanechala Voldemortova kletba. V Proroku pořád spekulovali o tom, jak vypadá, jako kdyby si klidně nemohli opatřit vlastní.

Snape začal odlepovat rožek náplasti, ale držela příliš pevně. Kdyby ji teď strhnul, mohl by chlapce zranit, nejlepší bude ji později jemně odstranit teplou vodou. Ale napřed si potřeboval s někým promluvit.

*** * * ***

„Zavolal jsi krbem strejdu Albuse.“

„Ano, musel se hned dozvědět, že už nejsi v domě své tety.“

*** * * ***

„To je.... nešťastné, Severusi.“ Brumbálův odraz v plamenech se tvářil ustaraněji, než Snape kdy viděl. „Mohu vstoupit?“

Snape přikývnul a odstoupil od krbu, aby udělal řediteli místo. Dítě v jeho náruči se ani nezavrtělo.

Harry stále tvrdě spal a kdyby Snape necítil teplo jeho těla, připadalo by mu, že drží v rukách hadrový uzlík.

Brumbál vystoupil z krbu a mávnutím hůlky odstranil saze ze svého hábitu.

Snape si odkašlal. „Kominík už tu dlouho nebyl....“

Brumbál mávnutím ruky odmítnul jeho vysvětlení. „Nic se neděje, chlapče. Jak je Harrymu?“

„Spí,“ odpověděl Snape. „Petunie ho omámila nějakým druhem mudlovských léků, zdá se...“

„Je to nebezpečné?“

„Nejsem si jistý,“ Snape si přál muže uklidnit, ale neupřímnost by Brumbál prokoukl. „Zdá se, že je stabilizovaný, ale nemám moc zkušeností s mudlovskými léky.“

„Mohu vidět ten dopis?“

Snape přivolal zmačkaný kus papíru a podal ho Brumbálovi. Muž ho rychle přelétl očima, aniž by na něm byla vidět jakákoliv emoce. Což samořejmě nic neznamenalo, Brumbál dokázal schovat svůj hněv za bezvýraznou masku stejně dobře jako každý Zmijozel.

Konečně sklonil dopis. „Chudák Petunie.“

Snape zamrkal. „Promiňte...?“

„Měla pocit, že jsem si cenil bezpečnosti její rodiny méně, protože byli mudlové,“ řekl Brumbál s povzdechem. „To bylo odjakživa její citlivé místo.“

„Citlivé místo?“ Snape zvedl hlas, pak s výrazným úsilím pokračoval klidněji. „Mohla toho chlapce zabít!“

„Pravda.“ Brumbál vypadal, že cítí spíš smutek, než vztek, který lomcoval Snapem. Doufal, že s ním bude starý muž pro jednou sdílet stejné pocity, ne že předvede tuto scénku plnou pochopení a odpuštění. Další otázka proto vyzněla mnohem nedůtklivěji, než zamýšlel.

„Takže co teď? Nebo jste to prostě pustil z hlavy?“

„Samozřejmě, že ne.“ Brumbál se něj podíval tím pohledem, jako by mu viděl až na dno duše. Snape se přinutil neuhnout pohledem. „Zdá se, že pokud jde o Harryho, budeme muset vymyslet další plán.“

„Tentokrát žádní mudlové,“ řekl Snape důrazně, udivený, kdy mu na tom začalo tak záležet. Ale konec konců, slíbil, že bude toho chlapce chránit.

„Nemysli, že všichni mudlové jsou neschopní o někoho pečovat, můj chlapče.“

„Možná je to to jediné, co o nich vím,“ odsekl Snape a vzápětí si přál, aby to neudělal, když na staré tváři zahlédl zklamaný výraz. „Každopádně, ...proč si ho nemůže vzít kouzelnická rodina? Jsem si jistý, že mnozí by víc než rádi přijali chlapce, který přežil.“

„A to je právě to,“ řekl Brumbál. „Přijali by chlapce, který přežil, ne chlapce, který jednoduše potřebuje rodinu.“

„Určitě nepotřebuje rodinu, která ho nacpe do krabice a nechá na poště.“

„Ne, to ne.“ A zase ten pohled, který Snapa vždycky vyvedl z míry. Co starý muž v jeho očích viděl? „Potřebuje někoho, kdo ho bude chránit.“

„Dobře...napadá vás někdo?“

V Brumbálových očích se mihnul znepokojivý záblesk, když konečně odvrátil pohled. „Ve skutečnosti napadá. Ale zatím žádám tebe, abys na něj dohlédnul. Droga může mít nějaké vedlejší účinky a já se budu cítit lépe s vědomím, že je v rukách odborníka.“

„Já.. nikdy jsem se nestaral o dítě.“

„To jsem slyšel od spousty novopečených rodičů.“ Brumbál si zřejmě všimnul výrazu ve Snapeově tváři, protože dodal. „Je to jen dočasné, Severusi. Jen dokud se neujistím, že osoba, kterou mám na mysli, si ho vezme.“

„A co jeho širší rodina? Má Lily ještě jiné příbuzné?“

Brumbál zavrtěl hlavou. „Petunie je jeho jediná žijící příbuzná. A má samozřejmě pravdu, krevní ochrana nebude fungovat, když není poskytnuta dobrovolně. Pokud jde o Harryho bezprostřední bezpečí, prozatím budeme muset použít Fideliovo zaklínadlo.“

„Co myslíš tím prozatím?“

Brumbál se usmál. „Krevní ochrana pracuje nejrůznějšími způsoby, Severusi. Možná přijde den, kdy někdo bude ochoten sdílet s chlapcem svou krev a přijme ho za vlastního. Pak bude mít novou krevní ochranu. Do té doby bude Fidelius stačit.“

Snape přimhouřil oči a pohlédl na něj. „Krevní adopce? Koho máte na mysli, Brumbále?“

A opět ten podivný pohled a úsměv, ačkoliv Snape nechápal, kde Brumbál vidí něco zábavného. „Postačí když řeknu, Severusi, že je to někdo, komu bych svěřil i svůj vlastní život.“

*** * * ***

„Strýček Albus byl tvůj strážce tajemství, že jo?“

Snape kývnul. „Provedli to kouzlo hned druhý den, McGonagallová byla svědkem. Nikdo jiný se to nesměl dozvědět, ne tak brzy.“

„Koho strýc Albus požádal o krevní adopci?“ chtěl vědět Harry. „Myslel jsem, že chtěl, abych zůstal s tebou.“

Snape si povzdechl. „Řeknu ti něco důležitého o tvém strýci Albusovi, Harry. Nikdy – nikdy nepředpokládej, že nemá něco za lubem, dokonce ani když tě u stolu požádá o sůl.“

„Co znamená, že má něco za lubem?“

„To znamená, že má tajný plán.“

„Aha. Harry se nad tím na chvíli zamyslel.

„A podařil se mu ten jeho tajný plán?“

Snape se tomu skoro zasmál. „Nakonec ano.“

*** * * ***

Harry prospal osmnáct hodin v kuse, obklopen pohodlím a v bezpečí, zabalený do deky opatřené trvalým ohřívacím kouzlem. Snape do své ložnice postavil přeměněnou dětskou postýlku, aby na něj mohl lépe dohlédnout a během dne nosil chlapce v šátku, jak mu navrhla Poppy. Přišla se na Harryho podívat a prohlásila, že se „krásně zotavuje, ale je strašně hubený.“

 Trvalá přítomnost jiného člověka, to byl pro Snapa zcela nový pocit, i když ten člověk nedělal nic jiného, než spal. Přistihl se, že na chlapce mluví, předčítá mu z Proroka a stěžuje si na Pendergrafta, který si objednal Sluneční elixír na konci prosince. Několikrát za den natřel Harryho bolavý zadek hojivými lektvary, do žaludku mu vkouzlil Výživný doušek a žasl nad změnami, které byly za pouhých pár hodin na chlapci vidět. Harryho kůže už nebyla vlhká a bledá, tváře mu zrůžověly a se svými dlouhými tmavými řasami vypadal jako anděl – aspoň podle madam Pomfreyové. Snapovi spíš připadal jako obzvlášť vychrtlé kotě, které někdo vyhodil na mráz.... s bleskem na čele. Slavná jizva měla skutečně tvar runy „S“ a Petunie ji přelepila náplastí nepochybně v tom samém okamžiku, kdy ji uviděla. Něco tak očividně kouzelnického musela před normálním světem skrýt.

Na Štědrý den ráno seděl Snape u kuchyňského stolu se svým obvyklým hrnkem kafe. Vánoce byly pro mnoho osamělých lidí smutným obdobím, během vánoční sezóny byl od Sv. Munga nahlášen dvojnásobný počet pokusů o sebevraždu. Ale to, co teď cítil Snape, nebyl smutek nebo deprese. Vnímal jen určitý druh míru, když tam tak seděl se spícím dítětem na klíně a věděl, že později sejdou dolů uvařit další várku Žaludek zklidňujícího lektvaru. Po svátcích se na něm vždycky dalo dobře vydělat.

„Aspoň pořád nežvaníš, jako tvůj přesvatý otec,“ prohodil směrem k chlapci, podepřel ho pod zády a prohlížel si poslední číslo Praktického lektvaristy. „Studijní hodiny ve Velké síni bývaly peklo, když s tím uštěkaným podvraťákem v jednom kuse mlel jak kafemlejnek.

„Ba“

Snape málem převrátil svůj hrnek. Kouknul dolů a zjistil, že se dívá do světlezelených očí.

„Da ba,“ řekl chlapec tiše. „Videlibubhablahbha“

„Ano, jistě....“

„Havvy.“

Snape zamrkal. „Ano, to jsi ty. Jsem rád, že znáš své jméno.“

„Havvy fpát.“

„Spal jsi,“ řekl Snape a lámal si hlavu, jestli dítě čemukoliv z toho rozumí... a jak se vlastně mluví s osmnáctiměsíčními dětmi.... a jestli vůbec někdy slyšel někoho, jak mluví s batoletem. „Ale teď už ses probudil.“

_Zní to jako by mluvil idiot, Snape, komentuješ naprosto zřejmou skutečnost._

„Havvy sedět?“

Snape o tom chvíli přemýšlel a pak risknul otázku. „Chceš zůstat na klíně?“

„Avabvadva.“

„Dobře.“

Chlapec se rozhlédl po kuchyni, nakrabatil obličej, když uviděl neznámé prostředí a Snape si chvilku myslel, že začne plakat. Ale dítě k němu jenom zvedlo oči a malou ručkou se chytlo za jeho černý hábit.

„Bublublu.“

„Ne.“ Snape zavrtěl hlavou. „Severus. Já jsem Severus.“

„Havvy.“

„Severus.“

„Evvu“

Snape přikývl. „To je dost blízko. Takže, Harry... půjdeme teď dolů a uvaříme Žaludek zklidňující lektvar pro všechny ty otravy tam venku?“

„Evvu.“

Sklopil oči dolů k dítěti a zjistil, že pohled do těch kočičích očí mu nezpůsobuje bolest. Na rozdíl od těch, na které vzpomínal, v těchto očích byla spousta života a zdálo se mu, že ho dokážou prokouknout jako málokteré předtím.

_Doopravdy už začínáš být sentimentální jako ten stařec._

Snape setřásl myšlenku a postavil se, dítě na ruce. Ale nezamířil hned ke schodům do sklepa. Přešel k oknu a když odhrnul záclonu, objevila se zářivě modrá obloha a ulice pokrytá jiskřivým sněhem. Se vší tou bílou nadílkou nevypadala Tkalcovská ulička tak sešle, byla vlastně docela hezká.

„Vidíš?“ řekl Snape a zdvihnul dítě, aby lépe vidělo. „Dnes jsou Vánoce.“

*** * * ***

„A pak jsem s tebou zůstal.“

Snape se natáhl a odhrnul Harrymu z čela neposlušný pramen vlasů. „Ano.“

„A pak jsi mě krví přijal za vlastního?“

„Ano.“

Harry se zamyslel. „A co kdybys nebyl doma, když ten pošťák přišel?“

„Nechal by balík ležet na prahu, předpokládám.“ _V mrazu,_ už si nechal pro sebe. Ta mrcha Petunie. Ten účet ještě nebyl vyrovnaný a Snape neměl v povaze zapomínat křivdy. Jeho vztek s uplynulým časem spíš rostl. Kdyby se znovu setkali.... potom by Albus udělal lépe, kdyby se díval jinam.

„Co kdybych se ti nelíbil?“

Snape zvednul obočí. „ Chceš říct, co kdybych věděl, že se z tebe vyklube malá příšera, která pokape čokoládou celou moji kuchyň a navíc krade perníčky?“

Harry se zahihňal. „To jsem doopravdy neudělal schválně.“

„Jsem si jistý, že perníčky ti do kapsy nevlezly omylem.“

„Ale ne, myslím tu čokoládu. Perníčky jsem chtěl vzít, ale čokoláda byla nehoda.“

„Jako ty nehody, které se tobě a panu Weasleymu přihodily v koupelně minulý týden?“

Harry přikývl, sarkasmem ve svých šesti letech naprosto nedotčený. „Jo.“

„No, nemůžu tě dost dobře poslat zpátky, nebo ano?“

Od Poppy nebo Molly by to za takový komentář nepochybně schytal, ale Harry se jen ušklíbl. „Stejně bych se už nevešel do krabice.“

„Věčná škoda.“ Snape pečlivě zastrkal peřinu kolem chlapce a zkontroloval, jestli má dobře přikryté nohy. „Už je čas spát, Harry. Lupin přijede během zítřka a jsem si jistý, že chceš být dobře odpočinutý na všechny ty partie Řachavého Petra, ke kterým ho přinutíš.“

„Strýček Moony!“ Harry vykřikl a Snape by si nejraději nakopal, že mu oznámil tu vzrušující novinku, když už byl přichystaný usnout.

„Ale jen když půjdeš teď hned spát, „dodal spěšně a nepravdivě. Jako kdyby vlkovi zabránilo přijet něco tak malicherného, jako že Harry nespí.

„Dobře. Dobrou noc, Severusi. Uvidíme se zítra a to už budou vánoce!“

„Snape stál a shlížel na chlapce, zakutaného do peřin. „Dobrou noc, Harry.“

Tiše odešel z místnosti a cestou zvedl nějaké zatoulané ponožky. Lupin trval na tom, že přijede, tak jako to dělal každé vánoce, velikonoce, Harryho narozeniny a kdykoliv to šlo mezi tím. No, mohlo by to být i horší, říkal si Snape, když házel ponožky do koše na prádlo. Když zrovna nebyl přeměněný v krvelačné zvíře, byl Lupin přijatelným společníkem. Tedy ne, že by mu to Snape někdy hodlal říct.

Vyhlédl oknem do zahrady za domem, právě včas, aby zahlédl osamělou vločku, jak se snáší dolů a usedá na zmrzlý trávník. Brzy se přidaly další, létaly v nočním větru sem a tam a vypadaly jako by tančily. Harry by byl nadšený, miloval hry ve sněhu. _A pokud to bude Lupin, kdo ho bude tahat kolem dokola na saních a ne já, tím líp._ A potom by Harry nejspíš trval na tom, aby se k němu připojili oba dva … a nedej Merlin postavili sněhuláka. Snape si při té myšlence povzdechl. Podle jeho názoru byl sníh nejhezčí, když ho člověk obdivoval z okna.

Podobný názor míval na děti – a jedno teď žilo přímo v jeho domě. Malý expert na perníčky s čokoládou, povodně v koupelně a neustálé vyžadování pohádek před spaním. Albus ho tenkrát před pěti lety pěkně vypekl a on mu naletěl jako ten nejzelenější prvák z Mrzimoru.

_Domnívám se, že vrátit vánoční dárek by bylo velmi nevychované,_ řekl starý muž, když ho Snape stroze informoval, že Harry může zůstat v Tkalcovské uličce a dokonce ani Snapeovo nejzuřivější zamračení nedokázalo setřít úsměv z té vrásčité tváře. Sentimentální starý blázen.

Bylo by nesnesitelné, kdyby někdo vypátral krabici, ukrytou ve Snapeově pracovně a obsahující starou modrou flaušovou deku. Krabici, kterou Snape vytahoval každý Štedrý večer protože... prostě proto. Ne že by plakal nad odřenou starou věcí, nebo byl hloupě sentimentální. Chtěl se na ty věci jenom podívat. A připomenout si, jak k němu přišlo dítě, a naplnilo jeho dům i jeho srdce novým životem.

Jen jedenkrát za rok. Právě na Vánoce.

 

 

 

**K O N E C**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
